


No More Goodbyes (A Drarry Drabble)

by drarrysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems there is always something keeping them apart. Weddings, children, life. A life time of saying goodbye to each other, each time tearing them apart. But they keep coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Goodbyes (A Drarry Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small Drabble post on my Tumblr account but then the story carried on in my head so I kept going and it ended as a Four Part Drabble. 
> 
> Epilogue Compliant

Pint please." Harry nodded at the bar man as he heaved himself down on the bar stool and dropped his chin into his hands. 

It had been a long week.

Taking his first sip of beer he closed his eyes as the sweet nectar flowed down his throat, relaxing his muscles and unclenching his jaw. Placing his glass back on the bar he opened his eyes and they immediately landed on a very familiar head of white blonde hair and a pair of grey eyes which were looking at Harry unblinking. 

They held each others gaze for a moment before Harry nodded in greeting and Malfoy stood and slowly made his way around to the empty stool beside Harry. 

Harry always marvelled at the grace with which Malfoy managed to move and as he threw one long leg around to sit on the stool, Harry tried to stop his eyes from roaming the rest of his body...

"You look like shit Potter." Malfoy drawled as he placed his own pint beside Harrys. He had pulled their stools closer together as he sat down and his thigh was now pressed against Harrys. Swallowing thickly Harry rolled his eyes,

"Wedding stress, you know yourself what its like dealing with a frantic fiancé who wants your opinion about centrepieces that look absolutely fucking identical to each other." 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Ginny had been on his case all day with owl after owl about wedding related stuff. Harry honestly didn't care what colour flowers they had or what drinks to serve with the canapés.

"Told her I'd left something at the office and escaped here for a bit of peace." He went on. 

Malfoy was trying not to grin but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"I dont know what youre laughing at. I heard you flooing Astoria from work the other day about button holes. You sounded like you couldnt have given less of a shit." He laughed.

"Thats probably because I dont in fact give a shit Potter. Tonights topic was place cards for the wedding breakfast. I told her we had a late meeting at the office and I've been hiding in here ever since." 

"So, we've both begun lying to our future wives even before the vows have been made?" Harry laughed.

He looked up to see Malfoys eyes had darkened and they were gazing at Harry with an intensity that made him scared to blink.

"I think we've both been lying for a lot longer than just tonight Potter." He whispered and he pushed his thigh closer to Harry. 

As he looked deep in to the steel grey of Malfoys eyes Harry felt all the familiar feelings and emotions he worked so hard to bury fighting their way to the surface. He'd only just sat down, couldnt he finish his pint before he had to fight an erection?

Breaking their gaze Harry picked up his glass and downed the rest of his pint. His eyes flickered up to see Malfoy following suit.

"Same again lads?" The barman asked. 

Harry glanced at his watch. They'd have to be quick tonight. Ginny was waiting for him and he wont get away with avoiding her all week.

"No thanks i have to get going.." Harry mumbled as he threw on his coat. Draco was looking at him again with a look that set his nerves alight. A knowing look passed between then, without words they silently communicated. They'd become so adept in their discretion that even the bar man wouldn't have noticed.

"Me too. Ill walk with you." Malfoy said quietly and gestured for Harry to go first. 

As he made his way towards the door he could feel Malfoys gaze on his back and the anticipation began to flutter in his stomach.

Once they were outside the cold air whipped Harrys face and he let out a long low breath.

"Cold tonight." Malfoy said as he stepped up beside him. Their arms brushed slightly and Harry unconsciously leaned in closer.

"Yeah. Office?" Harry asked turning to face him. Malfoy was still slightly taller than he was and he peered down at Harry, a small frown puckering his brow.

"Office." He agreed and pulled Harry closer to him by the waist. He held him there for a moment and the breath caught in Harrys chest before he felt that familiar sensation swoop over him as Malfoy apparated them to their shared office at the ministry.

Once inside, Harry wasted no time in pushing Malfoy against the nearest desk, which happened to be his, as his captured his mouth in a hard wet kiss. 

Malfoy flung his arms up in response and as Harry teased his mouth open with his tongue, Malfoy moaned in appreciation and snaked his fingers through Harrys hair.

"Ive missed you this week." Harry breathed in to Malfoys open mouth as he worked on unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"Youve seen me everyday you pratt we share an office." Malfoy whispered against Harrys lips. As his mouth dipped lower, pressing soft kisses down Harrys jaw Harry felt his cock harden further.

"You know what I mean... We haven't had anytime alone. Its driving me crazy spending so much time with you and not being able to - do this." He said as his hand slipped down Dracos back and cupped his arse, pulling him closer.

Their cocks bumped together and they both let out small whispers of pleasure, their sounds mixing and dissolving in the air.

"We're alone now." Malfoy said simply and with his long elegant fingers he began undessing Harry. Within moments they were naked and Harry allowed himself to be pulled to the floor, ontop of their discarded robes. 

He lay beside Malfoy and threw his head back as the blond began a slow torturous delivery of kisses down Harrys torso. A silver picture frame shone in the light and an imagine of him and Ginny last christmas smiled down on him. He closed his eyes and focused on Malfoys mouth, wet and sweet and inching closer to Harrys now achingly hard prick. 

A loud grunt fell from his lips as Malfoy took his cock with his mouth and began sucking with a fast relentless pace. There was no time for them to build up to it tonight, they didnt have the luxury of taking their time. They both had places to be, weddings to plan. 

He looked down as Malfoy worked the head of his cock with his tongue and could see he was stroking himself off. Pulling at his blond hair Harry pulled Malfoy back up to him and rolled him over so he was on his back.

"I need to fuck you." He grunted and he ran his fingers down between Malfoys arse cheeks and teased his hole. He smiled as Malfoy writhed under his touch. He always knew the exact spot to make him come undone.

"Do it Harry. Fuck me. I need you....." Malfoy replied, his voice hoarse and laced with desperation.

Not even bothering with lube, Harry spat on his hand and slicked his cock with his own spit. 

They had to be quick this time. 

Grapsing his cock he placed the head at Malfoys tight hot entrance and paused a beat, drinking in the sight of Malfoy beneath him. He was flushed and sweaty and as he rolled his hips up to meet Harrys cock, Harrys heart gave a painful twinge. How could he ever live with out this?

Closing his eyes and shutting out his thoughts Harry thrust hard and heard Malfoy cry out below him. 

"Oh fuck this is just what ive needed.." Harry moaned as he began a fast relentless pace.

He forgot all about wedding plans and place settings and his mind was focused solely on slamming in and out of Malfoy until he came. He looked down to see Malfoy staring up at him, his hand moving in fast hard strokes over his own cock, meeting Harry thrust for thrust.

"You look amazing." Malfoy whispered to him as he licked his lips.

Emotions battled inside of Harry and he pushed away the dark feelings of guilt and regret and tried, with all he had, to feel the pleasure spreading out from his groin. He didnt know when they would get the chance to do this again, to be together. His heart gave another painful thud and he slammed in to Malfoy harder, faster, trying with each thrust to push the dark thoughts away.

Harrys pace quickened and he could feel the rumble of his orgasim approaching. He wanted to pause it, hold himself in this moment forever and never lose it. He looked down at Malfoy and burned the image deep inside his head. His flushed chest and swollen pink lips. The dark look in his eyes as he fisted his own hard length, staring up at Harry with a look in his eyes that made Harry want to cry.

But the wave of his climax was too strong and it washed over him with a brutal force. He plowed in to Malfoy and emptied himself in to him as he watched Mafoy spill his own climax over his own belly.

He pulled out quickly and rolled heavily on to his back beside Malfoy. They lay there for a while, neither of them spoke. Only the sound of their breathing broke the heavy silence between them. 

Everything they wanted to say, everything they wanted to do hung in the air between them. Harry could feel it vibrating - like a pulse. Like it had a life of its own.

He drew in a breath, ready to say something, anything, when Malfoy moved suddenly and stood, gathering his robes. Harrys insides turned to ice as he felt the wall between them reforming. He slowly stood and began putting his robes on.

"I cant do this any more..." Malfoy said. His voice was flat and dead and it made Harrys stomach tighten.

"Don't start with this again Draco. Please. We both know how it is."

"So you go back to your miserable life and I go back to mine and that's just that is it? A quick shag after hours on the floor of the office and you're done with me?" 

"You know its not like that. You know the position I'm in - that we're both in -"

He didnt have the energy for this again. He looked around their shared office, all the places they'd had quick fumbles during quiet lunch times or blow jobs under their desks. It wasnt supposed to have meant anything, it wasnt supposed to have turned in to - whatever it had turned into.

He looked at Malfoy - at Draco - as he buttoned up his robes. He wanted to hold him, to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. But he knew that would make him worse right now. Instead he went with their usual routine.

"Lets leave then. Both of us. We'll pack our bags tonight and go, just the two of us. No more weddings, no more fiancés. We'll just go Draco, me and you." He took a tentative step closer.

"You know that's impossible Potter don't be so utterly ridiculous." Draco spat at him before his feature fell and he ran his hands through his hair. He looked like a man who had fought and lost a huge battle and had nothing left to give.

"My Father will disinherit me if I dont go through with this wedding. And you're the Golden Couple - the Saviour and his perfect Quiddich playing wifey. They'd never let you be with someone like me..."

Harry closed the gap between them in two strides and took Dracos face in his hands.

"I dont care about any of them Draco, I care about you. If you want me to, I'll walk away from it all. We can deal with it all, your Father, the public. Draco I lo-"

"Dont say it." Draco whisperd and he placed his fingers over Harrys lips.

"If you say it, i wont be able to walk out of here right now and I need to walk away." 

He leant in and placed his forehead against Harrys. Linking their fingers together Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the now so familiar scent of Draco. 

"You know I do though." He whispered.

"I know. Me too." Draco replied and he gripped Harrys hand tighter. 

It was the same argument, same ending every time they had sex. Harry wasnt even sure when it had stopped being just sex and when it had become something more. When it had become everything.

"I have to go." Draco whispered and he pulled back looking deep in to Harrys eyes. With his heart aching and his cock still throbbing Harry saw the life they could have together there in Dracos eyes. The two of them together, happy. No secrets, no sneaking. He could stand there forever, lost in Dracos gaze and pretend that was his life. 

But it wasnt. And they both had places to be. As Draco leaned and placed a soft fluttering kiss on his lips Harry closed his eyes. 

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Potter." He said. Harry kept his eyes firmly shut as Draco moved away. He heard the door close behind him and felt the cold wash over him. Finally opening his eyes and letting the tears fall freely Harry looked again at the silver photo frame on his desk and Ginnys face smiling up at him.

Gathering his robes he made his way to the door, putting his jacket on as he left. As he fished inside his pocket for his keys he felt a small fold of paper. Taking it out and unfolding it he recognised the neat scrawl....

"Being with you breaks my heart but its also the only thing that can fix it."

Harry folded the note and placed in the back of his wallet. He switched off the light and walked out in to the dark corridor. He knew they'd be back her, whether in a few days or weeks or even tomorrow. 

And this was the only thing keeping him going.

oOo

The champagne was flowing, the music was playing and looking around the room, everyone looked like they were having a wonderful time. At first glance, you'd be forgiven for not noticing a solitary figure, standing at the back under the high arched windows, his white blonde hair shining in the moon light streaming through the window.

He didnt have the same drunken smile that everyone else was wearing. He wasnt swaying in time to the music or engaging in the laughter or chatter that was vibrating around the room. Instead, he was shrinking back in to the shadows, willing them to swallow him and hide him from everyone.

But Harry noticed. His eyes darted to Draco every few seconds but he was lost, staring at something far off that Harry couldn't see. He had tried several times to make his way over to see him but he was jostled and cornered by the hundreds of people wanting to speak to him, to congratulate him. He was shaking hands with familiar faces and not so familiar faces, a practiced smile fixed firmly on his face.

Just as he managed to escape the clutches of Aunt Muriel and moved through the crowd towards Draco he heard glasses clinking and everyone turned to the top table at the front of the room. Quiet fell through out the room and Harry froze, his eyes fixed on a pair of dark grey eyes which had finally looked up to see him. He gave Draco a small smile and his heart tightened painfully as Draco smiled feebly back. 

"Ladies and gentleman, I am honoured to be welcoming you all to this special day. The day when my little girl, my only daughter, becomes a married woman."

Arthurs voice filled the air and Harry turned to see his new Father-in-Law beaming down at everyone from the front of the room. Ginny appeared beside him and linked her fingers through his. His mind flashed inconveniently to the previous weekend when Draco had held that very same hand, laying soft slow kisses to the tips of each finger. His fingers tingled at the memory and he gripped Ginnys hand tighter, wishing he was holding long slender fingers and not her tiny delicate hand. She mistook his tightened grip and leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Guilt washed over him like a cold wind.

He barely heard Arthurs speech, his concentration was dipping. He'd drank too much champagne on an empty stomach and the room was becoming hot and crowded. He turned again to see Draco, still under the window. He looked almost angelic, his hair a glow of white like a halo against the light spilling in from the full moon. Trying not to think about running his hands through that hair Harrys stomach twisted painfully as Dracos new wife slid up beside him, placing her hand possessively over his chest. Her wedding ring reflecting the light, shining like a beacon and almost blinding Harry - a reminder that he was hers. Not Harrrys.

".... And as they start their new life together as man and wife, i wish them all the luck and happiness they deserve. And I would like to thank then for the further blessing they have given me and Molly with their news today - that we're going to grandparents again!"

Fuck. 

Harry had no idea Arthur was planning on spilling their news to the entire room. He was suddenly drowning in a sea of hugs and kisses as their guests descended upon him and Ginny. Blindly thanking them all Harrys eyes darted back to the window at the far end of the room. He was gone.

Finally managing to break away from his guests Harry slipped out in to the large foyer. It was quieter out here away from the music and large oak doors lead out in to a beautiful garden with a fountain and tall high hedges, nearly trimmed and manicured. 

Harry strolled outside past a few guests smoking on the patio and made his way down the large stone steps and in to the garden. Following his gut he walked down the gravel path until he came to a large willow tree, and a lone figure sat on the bench below.

"Were you going to tell me or just wait until the baby was born and i could read about it in the Prophet?" 

Draco didnt even turn to see Harry approaching, he sat with his shoulders hunched, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I didnt know Arthur was going to announce it tonight. Of course i was going to tell you." Harry sat slowly beside him on the bench. He reached out to place a hand on Dracos knee but thought better of it.

"Last week, when we spent the entire weekend together, you didn't think to mention it then?"

Harry thought back to the previous weekend. It had been the most incredible 3 days. He had wanted to tell Draco, but he was scared of ruining everything.

"I was going to. But we hardly ever get time like that Draco and i didn't want to spoil it. It was the most incredible few days and i just wanted to stay hidden, in our bubble and not think of real life. I knew after those few days Ginny would be back from her hen weekend and we'd have to go back to normal. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect. I almost forgot i was married. That you wasn't really mine." Draco ran his fingers through his hair, his breathing long and slow.

"I am yours." Harry said simply and Draco laughed as he turned to face him, looking at him properly for the first time. His eyes were red where he'd obviously been crying and Harry felt a raw, unabashed pain whipping his insides.

"No, not now. You're about to start a family Harry. How can this carry on when you're going to be a Father?" Draco asked desperately. Harry wished he had the answers.

"I need you Draco." He whispered as he pulled him closer, running his lips along Dracos neck.

"We'll work it out, we always do. We knew this was going to happen. You'll be a father too soon enough. The whole point of your marriage was to provide a Malfoy heir. It doesnt change anything - it doesnt change how i feel about you."

A desperate longing was overtaking him and he cupped Dracos face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. He needed Draco to know, needed him to see how he felt, what he meant to Harry.

Their kiss quickly intensified and a desire to feel Draco, to hold him and have Draco hold him back consumed Harry. He pulled Draco and lifted him on top of him, frantically tearing at his robes as the blonde straddled him.

"We cant have sex on your wedding night Potter." Draco moaned against Harrys mouth as he sucked his bottom lip.

"We had sex on yours..." Harry replied and he felt Draco let go. They were lost in agonising ecstasy. 

As Draco slipped down on to his cock Harry felt a pleasure that was beyond pain. He was bleeding, and Draco was the only one who could mend him. He rooked his hips and they began a fast merciless rhythm, each thrust chipping away at the pain and anguish.

Grasping at Dracos hips Harrys orgasim exploded without warning and he cried out as the pleasure tore him apart. As he rode the wave of his climax he felt Draco shudder and his thighs tightened around Harry as he came with him.

The silence was deafening and only the sound of their laboured breathing broke the quiet night air. In the distance he could hear the band playing and Harry pictured Ginny, in her gown, looking so beautiful and radiant. All the dark, bleak feelings he buried when he was with Draco rushed back to the surface. 

As Draco climbed off him and threw a quick cleansing charm over them both he turned to look back at the party. He looked broken and it pained Harry that he couldn't fix him. Not properly. They could patch each other up, with stolen kisses and hidden moments but the wounds were always torn open again violently when they had to leave each other.

"You'd better get back. They'll be wondering where the groom has got to."

"This doesnt change anything Draco. How I feel about you, how I wish things could be, its all still the same."

"It changes everything Harry."

"It doesnt have to."

Draco held his gaze, a burning look in his eyes as he pulled Harry closer and kissed him softly on the lips. He made to pull away but Harry held on, deepening the kiss, trying to put everything he felt and everything he couldnt say in to it. Draco gasped a short breath of air as he kissed Harry back, hard, before pushing him away.

"Go on, get back up there before someone comes looking for you." And with that he turned and sat back down on the bench.

Harry licked his lips, taking in the taste of Draco before turning and walking back towards the stone steps. He knew this was the last time - that they wouldn't be together again for a while. Swallowing down the hurt he steeled himself for a night playing the perfect husband.

As he dipped his hands in to his pocket against the nights chill he felt a small fold of paper. He clutched it tightly but didnt take it out. He couldn't read Draco's words. Not tonight. His wounds needed to heal before he ripped them open again. 

oOo

"Its a boy Mr Potter!" 

The Birthing Healer held up a small pink and very wrinkled little human and Harrys heart seemed to double in size, making room for all the love he was suddenly overcome with. 

"Hes got your hair." Ginny whispered as she lay back on the stack of pillows, exhausted and glowing. Harry looked down at his wife and wished, as he had so many times before, he could be the husband she deserved. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and as he did, he cursed himself internally for thinking of him. Even now, at one of the most important moment in his life, Draco was there, at the front of Harrys mind.

He took the bundle of blankets containing his precious new baby and sat down slowly, a fierce protectiveness already forming as he looked down at his tiny, fragile son.

He knew how much he was going to love him, having fell so madly in love with James when he was born. Harry hadnt been prepared for the assault of emotions the first time he held James. This time, he was ready for it and he let them wash over him as he held his son.

"Albus Severus. You look like you're going to be just as much trouble as your big brother" he whispered.

Soon they were invaded by visitors and well wishers as their family and friends came to meet their new arrival. Harry sat beside Ginny as she cradled their son and James raced in to the room eager to meet his new brother. They looked to all intents and purposes the picture of a perfect family. Nobody knew the dark secret Harry carried with him. He loved Ginny, so much. And he wanted to give her everything she deserved. But Harry alone knew that she only had a part of him. The rest of him still belonged to someone else...

That even now, surrounded by the love of his family, he felt an empty hole, deep down in the pit of his stomach. Guilt raged inside him and he hated himself that Ginny wasnt enough for him.

"Guess who we've just seen on the way up?." Ron said casually as he stroked the babys head while Hermione cradled him. 

"Malfoy."

"What, here? At St Mungos?" Harry said, louder than he intended.

"Yes, Astoria had their baby a few days ago. A boy apparently. He didnt see us but he had that dazed new father look about him." Hermione laughed.

Harrys insides turned to liquid. He felt the room spinning around him. Draco was here. Their sons had been born around the same time. Did he know Harry was here? 

"I'm going to stretch my legs and get a drink. You okay for 5 minutes with Ron and Hermione?" He asked Ginny. She was now sat on the bed with James curled in her lap and she looked so peaceful and content Harry had to look away. 

"Yeah, fine you go. Bring me back some pumpkin juice would you?"

Harry barely heard her as he made his way out of the room. With absolutely no idea what he would do when he found him, he wandered to front desk to see if he could find out which room Malfoy and his family were in. In his haste and lost in his thoughts of seeing Draco again he collided hard with a figure coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh sorry I - Harry!?" 

Harrys stomach dropped and landed somewhere in his knees. Draco stood in from of him, unchanged from the last time Harry had seen him properly as his wedding.

Words failed him and he stood looking into the familiar grey eyes and it was as if theyd never spent a day apart.

But they had. It had been years. The old wounds that had never really healed were torn open and Harry felt an acute pain ravage his heart.

"I hear Ginny has had another boy. Congratulations." Draco smiled politely. His formal manner was like knife piercing Harry and he swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the onslaught of emotions raging inside him.

"Erm yeah, Albus. Just born this morning. Congratulations to you too, you finally got a Son and heir." Harry managed to choke out. How were they standing here like old acquaintances, and not - whatever it was that they were?

"Yes, Scorpius. Father is especially pleased." Draco smiled and his eyes flickered briefly to Harrys mouth. He realised he was chewing his bottom lip. 

"Fancy getting a cup of tea? I was just popping out for a quick drink now while Astorias sister is visiting." Draco said suddenly. Unable to persuade his voice to work Harry simply nodded and followed Draco down to the family room at the end of the ward. There was nobody inside and Harry closed the door behind them and sat on the nearest stool.

"Hows the new job going?" He asked as Draco made them both a cup of tea.

"Well its not new anymore I've been there a couple of years." He replied. Harry knew exactly how long he'd been there. Down the very hour he could recall Draco packing his desk up and moving out of their office a few weeks after Harry returned from his honeymoon. It felt like only yesterday and also decades ago at the same time.

Harry watched as he placed two sugars in his cup and passed him his tea.

"You remembered how I take it." 

"I remember."

They sipped their tea and held each others gaze, neither one wanting to be the one who spoke first. 

"You seem happy." Draco said suddenly and was smiling a sad smile that didnt reach his eyes.

"I do?" 

"Yes. The Prophet still follows your every move and I've seen you, at functions and parties and such. You seem happy. Thats why I never - i mean thats why I left. To give you a chance at a happy life. I just wanted you to know that. Walking away, leaving you, it was the hardest thing ive ever done. But it was worth it, to see you happy."

Harry felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room. His breath caught in his chest and he stared, unblinking in to the eyes that had haunted his dreams all this time.

"You're wrong." He whispered. "I'm not happy. I'm tormented. I love my sons and I want to be a good Father to them but I'm empty Draco. When you left you took a large piece of me with you and I havent been able to put myself back together."

He realised with shame that a tear was running down his face and he blinked furiously to hold the rest of them back. He looked up at Draco and the ache in his heart threatened to overpower him as he saw he too was silently crying.

Pointing his wand at the door and muttering something Harry didnt hear Draco suddenly closed the gap between them and pulled Harrys face up to his. As their lips met, Harry felt the broken pieces inside him begin to reform. Pain he didnt even know he was holding on to eased and he felt like he was breathing air for the first time in years.

He pulled Draco closer, the longing he had been fighting to contain all these years finally breaking free. They were gripped by desire, intensified over their time apart and Harry grasped Draco as tight as he could, scared of ever letting him go. 

"I've missed you so much Draco." He moaned and he felt overcome as lust rolled through him and his heart was banging in his chest. 

Draco took advantage of Harrys open mouth and slipped his tongue inside, lapping at Harrys own. His hands were exploring Harry and Harrys body responded to his familiar touch.

As Draco slipped his hands under the waist band of his jeans a carnal hunger surged in Harry and he responded with an almost savage enthusiasm.

Clothes were being ripped apart and Harry pushed Draco roughly so he was bent over the small table. He smiled as he saw Draco grip the side of the table in anticipation.

"Tell me you want me." Harry said. He needed to hear him say it, he needed to know Draco wanted him, needed him, as much as he needed Draco.

"I want you Harry. I need you to fuck me, please, fuck me..." The desperation in his voice made Harrys heart twist. 

As he felt Dracos hot tight arse around his cock he let out a loud grunt. A blistering heat was coursing through him and he gripped Dracos hips so tight he knew he would leave a bruise. He wanted to mark him, to leave a reminder of himself on Draco.

He rammed Draco hard in to the table until his legs felt they might buckle. The sound of their skins slapping together and Dracos breathless moans dissolving in the air where breathing life back in to Harry.

He bend down, raining warm, wet kisses down Dracos back.

"Harder Harry, fuck me harder." 

Dracos voice was ragged and Harry obliged with such a force that the table shot forward. He gripped Draco tighter still, his fingers digging deep in to his hips and plunged into him hard and fast. A sheen of sweat was slick between them and Harry felt Dracos muscles tighten around his cock as he came beneath him. With a strangled cry Harry let go and let himself slip over the edge, coming hard and fast inside of Draco.

His knees gave in and he collapsed on top of the slim, pale body under him. Burying his face into Dracos hair he breathed in his scent and it felt like coming home.

"I cant be happy without you Draco." Harry whispered into his hair. He reached down and took Dracos hand in his, lacing their fingers together and holding on to him tight.

"We're moving Harry. To France."

He turned so he was facing Harry and kept their fingers linked tightly together.

"France?" Harry felt like a hot poker had been plunged in to his stomach.

"Astorias parents had a manor there and since her Father passed it's been empty. She wants us to go and live there, just as a trial for 12 months, but with a view to staying there. She spent her summers there as a chid and she thinks its the best place to raise Scorpius. To be honest I think she just wants to get away from my Father."

Harry didnt know what to say. He'd barley seen Draco since his and Ginnys wedding 2 years before but he always knew he was just down the corridor at work, always close, never close enough.

"When?" He managed to choke, the words sticking in his throat.

"In a month or so."

For a brief few minutes, Harry had believed he had Draco back. That he could go back to living his double life, and pretending to be the perfect husband would have been so much easier if he had Draco there with him. But as quickly as his ideas for the future had formed they were being snatched away again.

"You were right." He whispered, pulling their linked hands up to his mouth and kissing Dracos fingers. 

"About what?"

"Kids do change everything. I cant ask you to stay, to leave your Son. My sons are my world I could never leave them." 

"I know. We always knew it had to be this way Harry. We were fooling ourselves if we thought it would ever work, that we could ever be together."

"I saw it Draco, so clearly in my mind. I still do. Not a day has gone by where i haven't thought of the life we would have had together." 

Fresh grief consumed Harry as dreams of what could have been slipped away from him again.

"My feelings for you have never changed Harry. Even when i was packing up and moving out of our office, when I was ignoring you in the corridors at work, it broke my heart every time i treated you like a stranger. I meant what i wrote you that night, being with you breaks my heart because i cant be with you the way i want. But you're the only thing that can heal me."

Harry blinked back the fresh wave of tears and leaned in to kiss Draco, committing the feel of his lips to memory as his mind screamed at him he would never feel them again.

"In another life, in another time, we'd have been so happy together Draco." He whispered and they held each other tightly, knowing that when they let go, they were letting go for good.

Finally they stood, dressing in complete silence and straightening the room. 

"Anyone could have heard us, or walked in." Harry suddenly realised.

"I spelled the door shut." Draco explained and he brushed down his robes. They both looked wrinkled and disheveled. But Harry couldn't find it in him to care.

"Take care of yourself Potter." Draco said as stood with one hand on the door. He paused, taking one last look at Harry before turning and leaving.

Feeling hallow and cold, Harry sank in to the nearest chair and let his sobs rack through him. Eventually, he stood, splashing his face with water and running his fingers through his hair. Two cups of tea lay beside each other on the counter top, cold and untouched.

He though of his two beautiful sons, and Ginny, who loved him and deserved better than what he had given her so far. He knew seeing Draco today had thrown his wounds open beyond repair. He would never heal. But he was Harry Potter. He would battle through and dig deep to find something in himself to keep going.

As he reached the door, he paused and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. A small folded note was tucked away at the back, untouched since he first placed it there the night of his wedding.

"How lucky I've been to have had something so special, that it makes saying goodbye so hard."

With a sting in his heart and fresh tears in his eyes, Harry folded the note and placed it back inside his wallet. He made his way back to his family, his sons faces shining in his mind with a promise to be the best Father he could be. 

oOo

"Parked alright then?" Asked Ron as Harry, Ginny and the kids finally found them half way up Platform 9 3/4.

Harry nodded, a fixed smile on his face as his eyes scanned the platform. There was thick streams of steam billowing from the scarlett red train and the figures moving about, saying goodbye to their families and hello to their friends where indistinct and shrouded in a thin smokey veil.

Harry knew he would recognise him immediately just by his silhouette. The anticipation of seeing his face was agonizing.

"I did." Ron prattled on, unaware he didnt have Harrys full attention.  
"Hermion didnt believe i could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to confound the examiner."

"No I didn't, I had complete faith in you." Hermione replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed politely and cranned his neck, pretending he was looking for James, who he could see safely a few feet away catching up with his friends.

He had to be here. Scorpios is the same age as Al, he should be starting Hogwarts today as well. Harry wondered if the Prophet had actually got it wrong and he was still France.

Together with Ron they lifted the kids trunks on to the carriage and Harry could feel the heavy ball of sadness growing in his stomach. He knew how excited and nervous Al was to finally be going off to Hogwarts, but he was going to miss him terribly. He certainly didn't have a favourite out of his three wonderful children but he was definitely closer with Albus.

Ron caught his eye as eye as Lily and Hugo talked animatedly about which house they wanted to sorted in to when their time again. As Ron nodded to point at something over Harrys shoulder Harry turned, his eyes trying to focus on whatever Ron could see through the mist.

"Look who it is."

And there he was. Draco, with his wife and son. Harrys heart stopped completely and as Draco caught sight of them, he nodded in polite greeting before turning back to his Son. Only Harry would have picked up on the tightening of his jaw and the flicker of their past in his eyes. 

His heart began to beat again at twice its normal speed and Harry could hear his pulse racing in his ears. Draco had aged slightly of course but he still had the same flawless skin, his hair was slicked back in to his usual style although it was longer than Harry had ever seen it. Even from where they were standing, even through the thick whisper of smoke Harry could see the familiar steel grey eyes. He swallowed thickly and dragged himself back to the present.

"Focus on Al, this is his moment." He told himself.

Once the boys were safely on board and everyone had said their goodbyes Harry and Ginny made their way back out to the Muggle side of the station with Ron and Hermione. Lilly and Hugo ran ahead wanting to have a look at the muggle trains.

"So we'll see you Sunday then, at Mums?" Ron asked as they reached the exit.

"Yeah, see you Sunday mate. See you tomorrow Hermione." He gave her a hug and clapped Ron on the back as they left.

"Right, come on trouble, give your Dad a kiss and say goodbye." Ginny called to Lily.

She jumped on Harry eagerly and he caught her swiftly in his arms and pulled her up, hugging her tightly.

"Be good for your Mum wont you kid." He said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll pick you up Saturday morning for quiddich then your staying in mine for the night."

"Okay Daddy. Can we go to Uncle Georges shop with my pocket money?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, just dont tell your Mum." Harry laughed even though Ginny could hear.

"Right, see you Saturday then." Ginny said as she kissed his other cheek.

Harry watched them leaving, the pit in his stomach growing deeper and the feelings of regret and grief that ate away at him flared up with a vengeance. He didn't hear foot steps approaching but he felt him there suddenly beside him.

"Hi Potter." 

The voice was so familiar it filled Harry with warmth. He turned to see Draco standing beside him, looking at Harry with a burning look in his eyes. It heated Harrys blood and set his nerves alight. 

"Hi." He replied. His eyes drank in the face which was so familiar, he knew every curve, every line. There were new lines and creases that Harry had not seen before and he forced his mind to commit them to memory.

"How have you been?" Draco asked. He placed his hands in his pockets and shifted slightly on his feet. He seemed nervous.

"Okay. You? When did you get back from France?" Harry replied. Fighting every urge to grab Draco and hold him he folded his arms, his fists balled tight. 

"Beginning of summer. Once the divorce was settled I moved back to the manor and Astoria stayed on in France. She's just here for today to see Scorpius off to school."

Harrys head was suddenly spinning - divorce? 

"You're divorced? Since when?" His mouth had gone dry and his tongue suddenly felt to big for his mouth.

"Last year. It was a job keeping it out of the Prophet, but i figured word would eventually spread anyway."

Harry mind was racing as he held Dracos blaze, unable to blink, unable to move, he couldnt find his voice and his mind had abandoned him. 

"I heard about you and Ginny. Once I knew you'd done it, that you were free, I knew i had to leave. I had to finally, after all these years be honest with Astoria, be honest with myself, about who I am and what I want."

He took a small step closer to Harry, their faces just inches apart. Harry forgot he was in the middle of a crowded train station full of muggles, the world around him disappeared as he reached out to touch Dracos face.

He had to feel him, to make sure he was really here in front of Harry saying these words. Harry had dreamt it so many times these past 11 years, he was afraid to let his heart believe he wasn't about to wake up numb and alone in his flat.

Dracos skin was as soft as Harry remembered and he closed his eyes at Harrys touch. Reaching down and taking his hand in his Harry disapperated to his flat with Draco in tow. Standing in the middle of his living room, holding Dracos hand, Harry still felt dazed, like he'd stumbled in to one of his dreams.

"I never thought this would ever actually happen." He whispered, finally finding his voice. It was thick with emotion and he swallowed hard, feelings building and rising in his chest that he had kept locked away for so long.

"I had to leave Ginny. I couldn't go on pretending anymore. It wasn't fair on her. She deserves someone better, who loves her the way she deserves to be loved. I was willing to spend the rest of my life alone rather than go in lying to her."

His breathing was coming in short sharp gasps and he ran his hands down Dracos neck and over his chest, his mind still refusing to believe he was real.

"You're not alone Harry. I'm here." Draco whispered as he pulled Harry in and kissed him slowly, hesitantly. When he felt Dracos mouth on his Harrys heart spluttered. It had been so long since he had felt - anything. 

The longing Harry had carried since that day in the hospital was banging loudly at his chest and he was overwhelmed by his need, his hunger, to feel Draco and devour him. Their kiss deepened, 11 years of separation being forced in to one moment.

Pulling apart and gasping for air, Harry smiled. They didn't need to rush. Neither of them had anywhere else to be or anyone else to get back to. They could take their time and enjoy each other. They had the rest of their lives.

He looked in to Dracos eyes and felt his heart swell, feelings he never thought he would feel again were awakening deep inside.

"I can see it again." He said quietly, holding Draco's gaze.

"See what?" 

"Us. Together. The life we should have had. Its still there. I never want to lose you again Draco." He said, holding him tightly.

"I came home for you Harry. You are my home. No more lies, no more pretending to be something we're not. And no more goodbyes." Draco whispered against Harrys lips as he kissed him again. 

No more goodbyes.

"I love you Draco." Harry whispered. Finally saying it out loud, knowing Draco was his, and his alone and that he was finally allowed to love him.

"I love you too Harry." Draco replied and Harry felt all of his wounds, the pain that he had been carrying all this time heal and disappear for good. They wouldn't be torn open again this time. He knew things wouldnt be easy, they never were.

But he knew they'd be facing them together, at last.


End file.
